Placing the Blame
by StayStrongxox
Summary: 'Nothing is going to happen to either of us. Running away won't solve things, even I learned that. We've just got you back, Letty, and I'll be damned if someone takes that away from us... Stop blaming yourself for this...' One-shot.


**Hello, my Fast and Furious friends!**

**How AMAZING does the trailer look? I can't stop watching it... Mainly for the Dotty kiss!**

**Now, this one shot is based entirely off my imagination, (beside the first art, because it's from the trailer).**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Night had fallen and the O'Connor household was asleep, all expect one. Letty Ortiz was sat up in bed, her knees draw to her chest, as her mind replayed what had happened that afternoon. Shortly after running some errands, Letty had driven back to the place what felt like home and helped Brian calm a hyper Jack in the back seat of the car, when the explosion ripped through air. She had slammed the door shut as debris rained down on her heavily, pain shooting through her head.

'_DOM! MIA!' Letty screamed as she scrambled from the concrete, ignoring the pain. Brian lifted himself off the ground with the help of the car, as Letty rushed past him and fell to her knees besides them._

'_I'm okay! Honest...' Mia said, as Brain appeared at Letty's side. They gaze up at the remains of the Toretto house and Mia let out a shuddering cry. Letty moved, so Brain could comfort her, and went to check on Dom._

'_You okay?' she asked tentatively, seeing Dom had a blank expression on his face, but his fingers were curled into tight fists. Dom nodded once, and slowly got to his feet, pulling Letty close to him._

'_Who would do such a thing?' Mia sobbed, as Brian wrapped his arm's round her tightly. Letty felt Dom tense under fingers._

'_Seems like London has followed us home' Dom said, his voice flat, but Letty could detect a hint of anger underneath..._

After getting their heads round what had just happened, Dom and Letty eventually accepted Brian and Mia's invitation to stay at their house for a few nights, until they got something sorted. Letty jumped slightly as Dom turned over in his sleep. She watched him for a minute, guilt running through her veins like a tornado sweeping everyone up in its grasp. If she hadn't returned, this never would've happened. They wouldn't be homeless and Dom and Mia would still have their childhood home. She slowly climbed from the bed, pulling on Dom's white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, moving silently throughout the room, gathering her things. She pulled on her jacket, her hand going to into her pocket as she grasped the photo that had she had found near the wheels of her car. She placed it on Dom's bedside table, propping it up against the glass of water. She stared down at Dom, wishing she wasn't such a coward for doing this, but she knew it was for the best. Disappear from their lives, even though they had only just got her back, and never see them again.

She had worked out that it had been Owen's brother that had called Dom earlier that day, before the explosion happened and she knew it was only a matter of time before he found her and used her or Mia as bait for Dom, in revenge for Owen.

She swallowed silently as she headed for the bathroom door, switching the light on, in case anyone checked on them during the night. Then she closed the door and headed for the bedroom door and opened it silently. She looked back over her shoulder, before taking a deep breath and leaving the room. She quietly shut the door and headed for Jack's room. She had grown fond of the little boy since she had come back and she was one of the people he had wrapped round her little finger. She quietly opened the door, seeing him sprawled out; fall asleep, on his bed.

'See you later, Jack... Tia LeLe loves you, always remember that' she whispered to him as she dropped a feather light kiss on to his forehead. She stroked his blonde hair for a second before she left the room and headed down the stairs. She silently opened the front door, not bothering to tie her laces on her boots, and slipped out of the house, hearing the lock slip back into place...

* * *

The early morning sunrise had painted the sky a beautiful range of colours and the early morning traffic slowly started to build. Mia stretched as she awoke from her slumber, turning her head to see Brain still fast asleep. She smiled and climbed from the bed, heading into the hallway to check on her son. She opened the door to the guest room, checking on her brother and Letty and frowned when she saw only Dom in the bed. She saw the light on the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief. She closed the door, just as Jack opened his, his eyes lighting up as he saw his mommy.

'Morning mommy!' he whispered as he rushed to hug his Mom. Mia picked him up and rested him against her hip as she descended the stairs. She placed Jack on a chair in the kitchen as she began preparing his breakfast. She heard the TV switch on behind her and she rolled her eyes as SpongeBob Square Pants starting playing in the background. She finished preparing his toast and put it onto his favourite plate. After getting Jack's favourite juice and pouring some into a cup, she walked into the living room, placing the items down on the coffee table.

'Jack, your breakfast' she said, softly. Jack turned and looked, before climbing to his feet and sitting on his stool at the coffee table, his eyes glued to the TV. Mia smiled and turned to go back into the kitchen, when she noticed something wasn't right outside. She headed for the window and pulled back the curtains, her eyes widening slightly at the absence of Letty's car.

'Jack, have you seen Tia LeLe?' she asked, using the nickname Jack had for Letty. Jack looked away from his TV programme and shook his head, causing Mia to panic slightly. She nodded and watched as Jack went back to watching the TV. It didn't take her long to figure out that Letty had left because of what had happened yesterday. She groaned and rubbed her face, just as she heard footsteps walking around the guest room.

'Oh no...' she whispered to herself, before she rushed up the stairs before Dom could awaken the whole neighbourhood...

* * *

Early evening stretched across the sky in the Dominican Republic and Letty couldn't help but snap a shot of it. She had always loved sunsets, ever since she was a little girl. For some reason they calmed her down. She always said that once the sun went down, her troubles went away and when it rose again, it was a clean slate, a new day. She yawned as the sun started to set lower and made her way back to the beach house. She closed the door behind her and headed through to the bedroom, placing her book on the bed and sitting down. Her thoughts drifted to what Dom and the others were doing now. She knew that panic would have erupted the second Dom knew she had gone, hence why she had switched off her phone so no one could contact her. She headed into the bathroom, switching on the shower and letting the water heat up. She undressed and placed the clothes in the hamper, before stepping into the shower and allowing the water to wash away the day.

Once she had showered, she reached for the towel and wrapped it round her body, stepping out and turning the shower off. She squeezed the excess water from her hair and tied it up in a loose bun. She stepped out into her bedroom, the heat of the Dominican Republic air drying her skin quickly, as she grabbed her pyjama shorts and a simple tank top, throwing them on her body with a sigh. Once she had cleaned up the bathroom and tidied the towels away, she headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge door to look at the contents in the fridge. When she had arrived, she had instantly gone out to the market to stock up. She grabbed the packet of ham and cheese and some eggs, kicking the fridge shut and placing the items on the counter. She was about to pick up a knife when a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly. Letty immediately was on guard and swung round, aiming a punch at the intruders face when she quickly got blocked and pressed against the counter.

'That's not nice is it?' Dom said, slowly releasing her fist from his hand. Letty's eyes flashed and she shoved him away from her.

'You're lucky I didn't have the knife in my hand!' she growled, turning back to the food on the counter.

'What are you doing here, Letty?' Dom asked, as he wrapped his arms round her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

'Does it matter? You shouldn't be here. You should be with Mia and the others' Letty replied, her voice flat.

'I'm exactly where I need to be' Dom growled, tightening his arms round Letty, who sighed. She turned in her arms and pushed away from her, ignoring the flash of hurt that flashed in Dom's eyes.

'Dom, I left for a reason! Whatever demons are following us back from London, they're going to use either me or Mia as bait for a trap for you to walk right into! I'm not going to sit around and wait for that to happen!' Letty growled back. Dom's eyes flashed.

'So, what... You let Mia be the bait?' he asked. Letty raised an eyebrow.

'Do you really think Brain would let that happen after what happened last time?' she questioned. Dom stayed silent, already knowing the answer.

'Why here?' Dom asked, after a few minutes of silence. Letty shrugged her shoulders, focusing on cracking the eggs for her omelette. 'Letty!' Dom shouted. Letty spun round, her eyes flashing with anger.

'WHAT?' she shouted, noticing a strange look in Dom's eyes.

'Why. Here' he repeated slowly, stepping closer to his girlfriend. Letty looked up at him, before averting her eyes elsewhere and sighing.

'I feel like I've been here before' she whispered. Dom's heart started to thump quicker, as hope started to blossom inside him.

'Anything else?' he questioned, watching as Letty shook her head. He felt the hope in him deflate, before Letty straightened up.

'Actually, there was another reason...' she said, looking up at Dom, as if he had the answer.

'What is it?' he asked, caging her against the counter as he leaned down slightly. Letty placed her hands on his chest gently.

'To give you a taste of your own medicine' she suddenly snarled, shoving him away from her harshly. Dom stumbled and hit the back of a chair, gripping it tightly as he regained his balance.

'What are you talk-' Dom cut himself off, as her words sunk in. Letty was glaring darkly at him, her posture telling him not to approach her unless he was looking for a fight.

'I left last night without telling you because I wanted you to feel the pain what you put me through when you left that night, after you promised me forever!' Letty continued to snarl. Dom continued to look at her, the anger replaced with happiness.

'You remember?' he said, the light switching on in his eyes, making Letty sigh.

'I remember the gas heist and the conversation we had on the beach. I remember waking up that morning to the stack of money and our necklace, but no you... How could you do that to me, Dom?' she asked, lowly.

'I thought I was doing the right thing at the time! I wasn't going to let the police drag you into the police station and lock you up! You're my Letty and my Letty does not belong behind bars!' Dom shouted

'Did it ever occur to you that I would've come with you? You could've saved yourself this whole heartache!' Letty shouted back, her fingers curled tightly into fists.

'You don't belong on the run! You would've soon grown bored of being on the run and gone anyway!'

'NO, I WOULDN'T!' Letty screamed, her anger silencing Dom for a few seconds. 'I wouldn't have grown bored, because I would've been with you! Does Ride or Die not mean anything to us anymore? I would've stayed with you until the end because that is what I promised you!' Letty told him, her voice almost cracking. Dom was stood staring at her, breathing heavily.

'Letty-'

'Save it! I can't look at you right now' she told him, as she stormed from the kitchen towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind her...

* * *

'Letty? Can I... Can I come in?' Dom asked, an hour later, holding a plate of food. There was no answer so Dom cracked the door open to find Letty asleep on the bed. He sighed and walked into the room, placing the plate of food on the table besides the bed and switched the table lamp on dimly, looking down at her sleeping frame before climbing onto the bed with her.

'I'm sorry, Letty. You have no idea what I went through when I thought I'd lost you for good. I went crazy. I almost let a man drop to his death; I attacked Brian when the truth emerged about you going undercover... When I got caught, in the desert, I was tired of running because there was nothing to keep out of jail. You were gone and nothing else mattered in the world. Not even Mia, as selfish as that sounds... You're the only person who knows me for what I am, always has done... And I'm so, so sorry' Dom whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of her head and moving to left the room, when her hand wrapped round his wrist. Dom turned back to see her on her back, her eyes open and looking at him.

'I'm sorry too. Not for what I did back then, because I would do it all again if it got you back home when you belong, but for running. I feel like this is my entire fault' she admitted. Dom climbed back onto the bed, using his finger under her chin to tilt her head up, so she could look at him.

'Don't be sorry' he told her gently.

'But I am. I only ran because I feel like I was the one who brought all this on. I was part of Owen's gang, I was a part of London that you brought home and you killed Owen, so it's naturally that his brother is going to start coming after us...' Letty told him, making Dom frown.

'He has a brother?' he questioned. Letty nodded.

'I met him once, not scary as Owen was, but still high on the temper scale. We killed his brother, he's going to come for us and start to destroy everything around us' Letty told him, flatly. Dom realized there and then why Letty had truly ran.

'Nothing is going to happen to either of us. Running away won't solve things, even I learned that. We've just got you back, Letty, and I'll be damned if someone takes that away from us... Stop blaming yourself for this. If he wants to play fire with fire, let him. He's only going to go and get scorched in the process, because when we're all together, no one stands a chance against us' Dom said, his hand ending being tangled in her hair, as he kept their eyes locked together.

'You promise no one will hold any of this against me?' Letty asked. Dom shook his head.

'I give you my word, no one will hold it against you, I promise' he told her, not used to Letty having her guards down.

'But... What about the house?' she asked softly. 'That was our home' she added, gazing at Dom.

'It's just wood and bricks that can be replaced, people can't' Dom told her gently.

'But what about all of-'

'New memories can be made. Look, nothing else matter's. Yes, that place what my parents house and it holds great memories for us, but it can be rebuilt over time' Dom said, as if he read her mind. Letty stared at him before she sighed and nodded in defeat.

'If you're sure' she said, watching Dom nod.

'Of course I am... Now, how about we start to put a plan of action together to take back to the others?' Dom asked. Letty smiled slightly at him before she nodded.

'Just one thing though' she said, causing Dom to look at her.

'What's that?' he asked

'How did you find me? My phone's off' she asked

'I don't have to track by phone, I just to have to track your car' he told her, making her chuckle before his eyes fluttered to a close as their lips connected. He pulled her onto his lap, their kiss never breaking as the dark sky outside settled over the Dominican, bathing the house in moonlight...

* * *

**R&amp;R X**


End file.
